Imzadi II
by Coutinuerofstories1987
Summary: This is my continuation onto Star Trek TNG/Smallville Crossover. It was called "Imzadi." It was originally written by Dragonball X Avalon, and now is cowritten by myself the "Countinuerofstories1987" Please note that some scenes are taken from the end of season 5, and other seasons of Smallville involving the Phantom Zone. I own nothing. Clark/Deanna Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This my continuation onto Star Trek TNG/Smallville Crossover. It was called "Imzadi," and was written by _Dragonball X Avalon_. This my pick up point where they left off. Please note that some scenes are taken from the end of season 5, and other seasons of Smallville involving the Phantom Zone. I own nothing. Clark/Deanna Romance.**

_**Quick Recap. The metor shower had began, The Kents are in their house as it collapes around them, Kryptonians show up at Smallville Highschool, have a scrap with Clark/Deanna, and die but transport the happy couple to the Phantom Zone while Q stands back behind some trees watching the entire fight with the end result. Now the continuation.**_

Chapter 1 - The Phantom Zone.

Clark awoke with a start, He opened his eyes to find himself on a empty plain of unearthly sand.

In the distance a loud wind blew across it. He rose to his feet, and looked around him.

For miles on end there was nothing but sand, and hills of it.

Then remmbering what had happened back on earth his mind reminded him "Deanna." Quickly he looked around for her, scanning every inch of his souroundings. There not ten feet from him she lay on the ground. Instantly he rushed to her side picking her up in his arms calling to her. "Deanna?! Deanna wake up." Clark said. Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked into his, her love shining bright for him.

She leaned up, and kissed him gently then pulled away looking around her. "Clark, What is this place? It's so barren" Deanna asked.

Clark shook his head. "I don't know." He replied.

"Ah but I do." A voice from behind him answered. They both turned to see Q standing there. Clark, and Deanna both got to there feet.

"Where are we Q?!" Clark Demannded.

"Tut tut young man not even a hello or any good manners? Just a question asked in a impudent way." Q chided.

Deanna glared at Q. "Hello Q, Now would you mind telling us where we are please?"

"Ah now that's more like it politeness, Really Clark you could learn so much from this woman after all she realizes that impaitence achives very little." Q lectetured.

"Q, My paitence is wearing thin, answer the question. Where are we?" Deanna said a hint of irratation in her tone. "

Oh very well you clearly aren't as much fun to toy with as Jean Luc" Q replied. "Welcome to the Phantom Zone. Your father Clark created this place to hold criminals from the 28 known inhabited galaxies. In the Zone, trust can get you killed because the people think you can trust might betray you."

At this Clark, and Deana turned toward each other then looked back at Q defiance in their eyes.

"Q we love each other, and would never betray each other." Clark said evenly.

"Clark's right Q, Thank you for the warning but we would prefer to know what other dangers await us. So if you please go on." Deanna said calmly.

"Very well but you can't say I didn't try to warn you." Q said matterfactly.

"Q..." Clark said warningly.

"Fine have it your way." Q replied.

"The most vicious offenders are condemned for here eternity. Time is meaningless here. Gennral Zod rules the Zone like a zezure of the romeian empire. They even have an arena where they have gladiator fights. You'll find his tent, and the arena to the south. But I'd personally try to avoid both at all costs if I were you. See he hates the house of El, and will do whatever it takes to have vengence on you."

"Vengence, for what?" Deanna asked pointedly.

"Jor-el, Clarks father was responsible for Zod being sentenced to here for the destructsion of Krypton. Your father tried to stop him, and save your homeworld at the same time but failed. As a result Zod swore undying vengence against your father, and all his decendents." Q said.

Deanna turned to Clark, and pleaded with him in ernest. "Clark, We need to get out of here now."

Clark nodded "I agree, Q can you get us out of here?"

Q sighed, and shook his head. "Would that I could dear boy, You see I gave your father that I would not interfere in this trial. I would merely be a guide, and obsever. So I am afraid you are on your own."

Clark stood to his full hieght looming over Q. "Now see here..."

Q snapped his fingers, and the next thing Clark knew he was floating upside down. "Now see here boy, I will help as far as imformation but that is all. Understand?" Q said an a scolding tone.

"Q, Please...put him down?" Deanna said trying to keep her temper.

With a wave of his hand Clark was back on his feet again.

"Thanks Deanna." She smiled at him in reply. Q rolled his eyes.

"Okay Q, You win. How do we leave the Phantom Zone." Clark asked.

"Ah yes, I thought you'd ask that when you stopped acting childish." Q sneered smuggly.

Clark looked back determinenation in his eyes. "How do we leave Q?" He asked again in a slow but firm voice.

"Well there is a gateway, A backdoor plan if you will. Jor-el created it just in case any of his family ever got sent here. Located just southeast of where we are currently. It can only be activated by the blood of one of the house of El, and seeing as you are his only son...Well you get the idea." Q said still very smug.

"Thank you." Clark said.

Then He, and Deanna turned to leave. Just as they were about to start out Q called after them.

"Just a word of warning, Be on your guard for zoners, and make sure you don't use your birth name Kal-el or you'll be brought before Zod." Q said

Clark looked back one last time. "Thanks." He said.

With that Q vanished leaving Deanna, and Clark alone on the barren plain.

"Well Clark, Shall we?" Deanna said with a warm smile.

"Of course, But I'll go first. I don't wish any harm to come to you." Clark said taking the lead.

"How noble he is" Deanna thought to herself. With that they began their trek on foot toward the gateway in the southeast...

_**Stay tuned for Chapter Two entitled "Captured."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This my continuation onto Star Trek TNG/Smallville Crossover. It was called "Imzadi," and was written by Dragonball X Avalon. This my pick up point where they left off. Please note that some scenes are taken from the end of season 5, and other seasons of Smallville involving the Phantom Zone. I own nothing. Clark/Deanna Romance.**

_**Quick Recap. Clark, and Deanna are in the Phantom Zone, They have been informed by Q what it is, Who has it out for them, What to watch out for, Which name not to use, and How to get back. The only problem is their way out is very close to their foe's camp(General Zod). So they have snuck around it, and now the continuation of the story.**_

Chapter 2 - Captured

Clark, and Deanna crept into the long entrance hall made of black rock that led to the gateway; Side stepping as they went so as not to attract unwanted attention.

"This place is really cold Clark..." Deanna whispered.

Clark removed his jacket, and offered it to her.

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant. It feels clamy, and erie here like something dead is lurking near by." She said with a shudder.

Clark turned suddenly, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Their bodies seeming to melt against each others for just a second.

He then pulled back, and said "It'll be alright Deanna, If anything happens I'll protect you." Clark then reasurred her with a passionate kiss, and then pulled back breathless.

"I love you Clark Kent." Deanna said blissfully. "And I you Deanna Troi." Clark said lovingly.

His expression then grew very serious. "We should keep moving, If we get caught here we'll be in real trouble."

She nodded, and they continued on. As they approached the threshold to the gateway Clark turned to shield Deanna from the sight that was before them. For not more than eight feet in front of them lay the rotting corpses of men, and women.

"Clark, What's wrong? Why won't you let me see?" Deanna asked concerned.

Clark answered "It's not a sight I would have you see, It's too gruesome."

Deanna looked him full in the face "Clark I appreciate you trying to be noble, and keep me from harm's way but I'm a big girl. Whatever it is I can handle it." She said firmly.

Clark stood aside to let her see, and despite herself she gasped in horror.

It was a horrible sight indeed. She turned away holding Clark tight, and his arms encircled her comforting her. Once she felt she could compose herself again she looked up into his eyes. "Let's go home." She said with tears in her eyes.

Clark nodded. It was time to go home. Time to leave this God forsaken place, and go back to the real world. He then reached down for a sharp rock, and cut his hand open. Blood instantly gushed out, and he tensed at the pain. He reached out for the crystal, and suddenly saw their biggest problem.

"Oh no!" Clark said in a raised voice forgetting the danger of which they were in.

Deanna put a finger to her lips, and in a frantic yet quiet voice "What's wrong?"

The shock in his face turned to utter horror. "The crystal, it's not here. It's been taken somehow!" Clark said utterly horrified.

Deanna looked confused. "I thought we just needed your blood to open the gateway."

Clark shook his head. "Don't you remember what Q said? The crystal is the gateway. Without it we can't get back."

Deanna looked down sheepishly. "So what do we do now Kal-"

Clark shouted "No Deanna, If the zoners hear my true name we're-"

Just then there came several loud growls, and all of a sudden in a giant whooshing noise they we're surrounded by zoners. Clark, and Deanna we're held in place with their arms at their sides with two zoners on each arm.

Just then a man with a week groan bear, and dressed in black strode into the chamber.

He was none other than General Zod, and a round his neck hanging like a necklace was the crystal.

He walked directly up to Clark.

He chuckled. "You have your Father's eyes. Hello Kal-el." Clark gritted his teeth.

"What do you want from me Zod?"

Zod sneered. "What anyone wants who'd been imprisoned like a beast. Revenge. Your father banished me here trying to save a doomed race. And in the end, the only survivor of his pathetic crusade was you his son. So if I can't have vengence on Jor-el than I will have it on his son, and the world he was sent to prorect."

Clark looked at him with utter defiance in his eyes. "I won't let you destroy Earth, like you did Krypton."

Zod laughed sinisterly, and then hit Clark in the face spewing blood on the sand floor.

"Jor-El couldn't stop me, and neither will his son." Zod spat.

"Then I'll die trying." Clark said through the blood in his mouth.

"Yes, I believe you will. This woman though..." gesturing at Deanna "You care about her, yes?" Zod asked mockingly.

Clark looked to Deanna who stood there with a frightened look on her face. Zod smiled "Kal-el swear your allegiance to me, and I'll allow her to remain unharmed, Kneel before Zod."

Clark looked at him; then at Deanna who shook her head, and the back to Zod.

"I will never join you." Clark said.

Deanna beamed with pride at his unbending will.

Zod nodded, and sneered. "Well, I hope that's a decision you'll be able to live with forever."

Zod gestured to his guards. "Take him to the quarters of the gladiators; prepare him for his first fight, and bring the woman to my chambers in chains."

Deanna was then drug away as Clark struggled against his captors try to rescue her.

"Deanna! DEANNA!" He screamed after her.

She let out a high pitched scream "CLARK!"

Then she was gone.

Clark growled in fury glaring at Zod. "If you lay a finger on her Zod I swear I will make you pay!"

Zod sneered. "Oh I'm counting on it Son of Jor-el. Take him away..." Clark struggled to get free as he was dragged away but to no avail;

All the while Zod stood there, and watched with satisfaction.

Stay tuned for chapter 3 entitled "Zod's Chambers/Gladiators Quarters ."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Quick Recap. Clark, and Deanna are in the Phantom Zone. Q informed them of the way to get back to earth; A kryptonian crystal otherwise known as a the key to their escape, and it was to be found at a gateway. They we're warned not to use Clark's birth name "Kal-el" lest they be caught, and imprisoned. When they arrived at the gateway Clark discovered the key was missing; Carelessly Deanna asked Clark what they we're going to do using his birth name, and instantly they were captured by Genral Zod, and his warrior's. Now Clark is to be made a gladiator against his will, and Deanna has been taken off to Zod's quaters. And now the continuation..._**

**_Chapter 3 - Zod's Chambers/Gladiators Quarters _**

Deanna stirred with pain in her wrists, and ankles. She sook her head try to wake herself up.

She looked down, and wished she hadn't.

Her hands were chained tightly together, and he ankles were as well.

She had just enough room to stand, and walk while chained she thought so she gave it a try.

So far so good she thought.

She looked around her suroundings, and observed what see saw carefully.

In the room there was a bed made out of what looked to be like a black ceder wood;

Next to the bed was a desk with a candle.

In the corner of the room there was a mirror, and a bucket of water.

In the center of the room sat a table table with with food, and wine.

Outside the ten were two guards on either side the entrance;

At the sight of them she considered attempting to take them out,

And the she saw how heavyly armed they were, and thought better of it.

But she had to find Clark , and escape somehow.

Just as she was pondering over how to accomplish this the guards came to attention,

And Zod entered the the tent with a grin.

"Let me go Zod!" Deanna demanded.

Zod just laughed. "I give orders Deanna; I don't take them, and least of all from a Betazoid."

Deanna stared at him dumbstruck. "How did you-?"

Zod scoffed at her. "Did you really think your earthly clothes would fool me? I've met your kind before. Always prying through peoples thoughts, and sticking you nose where it doesn't belong. Does Kal-el know of your true nature?"

"Yes he does. But also you are wrong I am only part Betazoid, and the other half is human." She corrected him.

Zod stared at her with an evil grin that did not boad well.

"So you're an impath then, and not a telepath?" Zod said.

"Yes..." Deanna said hesitantly.

"Then you can't pry into my mind, and know what I have in store for you after all."

Zod said with satisfaction.

"Just what do you have in store for me?" Deanna said warriness suddenly in her eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of.

The fate of the humans, and their planet will not be yours if you give me what I want...A heir."

Zod said smoothly.

"Agh! YOU MONSTER!" She shouted slapping him across the face.

Enraged by her insolence he picked her up by the throat; threw her on the bed, and turned to leave.

"Think it over, The guards will bring you too my side when the fight is ready to begin."

With that Zod left, leaving Deanna all alone rubbing her sore neck.

~Meanwhile~

In the gladiater quaters Clak was fighting with the guards, and losing badly.

"I told you; I won't fight for your amusment, or Zod's! Now set me free so I can find Deanna!" Clark demanded.

One of the guards shoved him hard to the ground. "SILENCE PRISONER!"

Just then Zod entered the room, and the guards came to attention.

"At ease Soilders. So are you ready for the battle Kal-el?" Zod sneered.

"I won't fight for your enjoyment Zod, Now where's Deanna?" Clark said through gritted teeth.

"She's fine for the moment; You will fight this day, or I will have her executed in front of you." Zod said confidently.

Seeing that he had no choice Clark nodded. "Fine, You win Zod."

He looked at Clark mockingly, and said "I usually do Kal-el. I usually do."

Zod smiled, and strode out without another word.

**_Stay tuned for Chapter 4 - To The Death? or Not._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quick Recap. Clark, and Deanna are in the Phantom Zone. Deanna is held captive by Zod in his bed chamber; He has told her he knows of her empathic gifts, and that she must give him an heir lest she be harmed after of which he leaves. Meanwhile Clark has been forced into becoming a gladiator with threat of Deanna's blood being on his hands if he refuses. Clark reluctantly accepts but with his own plans in mind. **_

_**We now return two hours later to find Deanna in the bed chamber pacing the floor planning her next move.**_

_**Chapter 4 - To The Death, or Not?**_

Deanna paced the floor; What was she to do? She couldn't give herself to Zod, have him enslave humanity, and the future itself be might never exist then, or worse she might never be born. However she couldn't let the man she love be killed either.

"There has to be a way for me to have my cake, and eat it too." She thought.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by one the guards.

"Here" He said gruffly tossing a sack of cloths at her.

"Get dressed, and be quick about it. General Zod wants to see you."

Deanna stared at him; Did this idiot really expect her to do what he said?

"You will dress, or we will drag you to him as you are by your hands leaving lour clothes in tatters."

That got her attention; She picked up the sack, and the guard left. She then started taking out the clothes to take better look at them. They weren't as offensive as she expected them to be. Quite the contrary really. A black dress with satin see through long sleeves; and a pair of black sandles. The only draw back to it was that the dress was so tight it looked like it would be painted on her if she wore it. She looked at it with disdain.

"This is Zod's way of getting on my good side?" She thought to herself.

It mattered little though she had been made aware of the consequences if she refused; So she quickly decided to stomach the embarrassment, and wear it. After all it was better to have some form of decency than none at all. About fifteen minutes passed, and she came out fully dressed; The guard leered at her, and she backhanded him across the face.

Then she said with as much brutality as she could muster "Take me to Zod you worm."

The guard smiled, and did as he was told. Minutes later she was entering the entrance to the arena. It was a room covered by a large beige tent; with black stone pillars to support it, and ropes that were attached to the pillars that kept the pillars in place. The were large steel cages lined across the walls with weapons strewn across the floor beside them. These cages were where prisoners would dwell till it was there turn to fight; Behind them were roped railings attached to long wooden poles with skulls on the ends of them,And she guessed it was to keep the the onlookers at bay so as not to interfere with fight at hand. The center of the room was the arena itself; On the far end of the room were stone steps, and a the top of those steps sat Zod in a twisted wood throne. He wore a long black trench coat; black tunic, a necklace with the crystal attached at the end, A sword that hung across his chest in it's scabbert, black gauntlet gloves, black pants, and black boots.

"How appropriate that this entire place is as twisted as his soul," She thought to herself.

Zod nodded his head; The guards brought her to the foot of the stairs, and then Zod looked at her with hunger for her in his eyes.

"Kneel before Zod." He said in a commanding voice.

She stood tall, spat at the ground near his left boot, and tossed her head in such a way that meant "You wish." At this Zod nodded to his guards again, and they shoved her hard to the stone steps. Instantly she felt a hot ppain in her stomach; But she ignored it, and began to rise to her feet again. Half way to being all the way to her feet she was stopped by firm hand from one of the guards. She looked up at Zod who by now was furious. He stood slowly, and raised his hand as if to swat a fly.

"I said KNEEL!" He said menacingly.

Now very much afraid of what might happen to if she refused she got on her knees, and knelt. Zod smiled, lowered his hand, and sat down.

"That's better; Now you may rise, and sit on my lap while we talk." He said smugly.

She could tell that this was not a request but a command. So she stood; walked up to his chair, and sat on his lap.

"I'll play along for now" She thought.

Zod reached up; attempted to stoke her face, and was bit lightly on the hand as a result. He pulled back smiling; then wagged his finger in a scolding way, and spoke in a teasing way.

"I take it by that bite that you reject my honor offered to you to bare me a heir...?"

She slapped him hard across the face.

"You're absolutely right. I will not bare you any children; Not today, or ever. I love Clark; Not you, You're a MONSTER!" She shouted indignantly.

Angered by her rejection, and insolence rose furious once more,and all charm dissolved from his features.

"Very well have it your own way." Zod said anger thick in his voice.

"Lock her in a cage by herself so that she may watch as her beloved lays dying in arena, Maybe then she'll change her mind."

With that the guards drug her to a cage; threw her in, and locked it firmly. See looked out of her cage terrified at what might happen next. Zod then rose as people began to enter the arena dressed in what could only be described as medevil clothes; Zod raised his arms in welcome, and gestured for his guards to lead them to their places behind the railings. Once all the guest were assembled Zod raised a hand for silence, and spoke loudly for all to hear.

"Bring in the Gladiators so that the death match may commence."

At these words men with long spears robbed in black cloaks, light chain-mail, and black chest plates entered. There were ten of them total; they split into two groups, And stood on either side of the room to control the crowds. Then two more men wearing the same garb entered with a man dressed like a gladiator of the of the roman empire. The man was stocky; wore a brown tattered tunic, a loin cloth, gauntlets, and shoes. The guards handed him a long wicked looking cleaver, and stepped back. In came his opponent; a more built man dressed the same as the last, but instead of the same weapon he was given a sword, and shield. She thought this odd seeing as how the cleaver the other man had would cut him in with on stroke. Then a thought occurred to her "Maybe he doesn't know what his opponent has in his hand."Moments later when the guards stepped aside she saw that her assumption was right. The surprise, and horror in the man's eyes said it all to her. Zod raised his hand for silence again, and the crowed grew still.

"Begin."

The battle began in earnest. The men circle one another looking for weak points in each others defenses, and then the man with cleaver stumbled. Instantly his opponent came in slashing hard aiming for the other man's head but he ducked, and made his own attack aiming for the man's now exposed torso. Just when Deanna thought the other man was done for he brought his shield up just in to catch the blow. The he paired with his sword as the other tried again. She turned away just in time to see Clark entering still dressed in his earth clothes (all except for his red jacket) but with a chest plate, and gantlets. His blue muscle tight shirt was torn in several places, and he had blood stain on his face from where it looked like he had been beaten. His hair was tousled, and sweaty as well. But all the same though he was still the most handsome man there.

She tried calling out to him several times above the rawer of the crowd but to know avail. Finally she closed her eyes; Opened her mind to his, and said "Imzadi." Instantly Clark looked over to her; He walked as close as he could to be able to hear her when she spoke, If she did.

"Are you alright?" She asked worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, You shoulda seen the other guy." He joked sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes at him, and then spoke in a harder tone.

"Cut the tough guy nonsense Clark." She said firmly "I can sense you're in pain, Are you okay?"

"I'll live. How bout you? You look awful, well in a beautiful kind of way." He said teasingly.

She blushed. "Thanks Clark."

He smiled, and then her expression grew serious.

"Clark they want you to fight." She said warningly.

He nodded his head gravely. "I know."

She shook her head. "No you don't. I meant they want you to fight to the death."

Realization donned on him, and he looked over at Zod staring directly into his eyes. "So that's what Zod wants from me, To see me become a cold blooded killer like him" Clark thought with a shake of his head at Zod staring at him. He turned back to Deanna.

"Don't worry Deanna, That's not going to happen." He said reassuringly.

Just then their attention was turned back to the fight at hand. The man with the cleaver had gotten the upper hand, and his opponent's sword arm was suddenly gone. The other man dropped to one knee holding the stump of where his four arm used to be. He looked up; Was about to raise his shield, and was a second too slow as the cleaver came down decapitating his head from his body. The victor raised his cleaver in triumph as the crowd cheered. His opponent's body was then dragged off by his heels. Clark looked down at the man, and watched him be dragged off. Then all of a sudden Deanna cried out.

"Clark watch out!" She screamed.

Just in time for Clark to jump back, and narrowly missing being cut in two by the man. It seemed that now that one man was out of the way his attention was souly fixated on Clark. Again the man swung, and this time Clark side stepped still narrowly miss the razor edge by a hair. Then the man changed tactics. Instead of swinging left to right; He brought the cleaver down hard over his head, Clark had just barely enough time to duck, and roll as the cleaver came down on the side of a pillar taking a part of it off as it went.

"The Shield, use the Shield!" Deanna shouted.

Clark leaped for the round shield from where the fallen warrior had left it; Scooping it up as he went barrel rolling, and just in the nick of time too. For if he stay in place a second later than his whole left side would be gone. He used the shield to fend off blow after blow trying stay on the defensive, and wear his opponent down but to no avail. Finally with one massive over hand stroke the shield tore in half. Now Clark had to use it as a weapon, If for no other reason but to stay alive for Deanna's sake. He swung the shield into his opponent making him stubble, and they both struck out at each other once more. But instead of hitting each other their weapons hit one another knocking both from their hands. Clark darted toward the man, and dove at him fulled by adrenaline; But man saw it coming so he laughed, and side stepped leave Clark to hit the ground dazed giving the man time to reclaim his weapon.

"Clark, here." Deanna said as she tossed him a sharp pointed edge helmet.

He caught it clumsily. Then stood to his feet tossing a glance over his shoulder to see that the man had regained his weapon, and was running at him full force cleaver held high. Just as he was upon him Clark lashed out with an uppercut to the chin at the last possible second. The man staggered back; But Clark only pressed his attack, and swung the helmet hard into the man's arm send his weapon flying. The man fell to the ground, and the with a howl of rage he ran at Clark who side stepped sending the man crashing against Deanna's cage who cried out in pain at the impact. Enraged at his lover's pain Clark struck out again; This time taking half of the man's helmet off, and the crowd shouted out it's approval. The began to chant "Kill him, kill him." The man stared at Clark fear in his eyes; Clark's face was taught with rage, and was about to strike when he saw the fear in Deanna's eyes. What he saw there stopped him dead in his tracks. He saw her fear not of what he was thinking of doing to this man; But the fear of what he'd become if he went through with that thought. A murder. She couldn't love a man who would murder another man in cold blood. Clark looked at the man; Then at Zod, and shook his head.

"No" He said as he tossed the helmet aside.

Zod sat back in his chair; disappointment written all over his features, and then he rose slowly but deliberately. He held up his hand for silence. The crowd grew silent.

Zod spoke "In the arena we answer failer with the only thing suitable...DEATH!"

The crowd shouted out again in agreement, And Suddenly two guards were on either side of Clark holding him at bay with their spears. Zod smirked; Walked down the stone steps drawing his sword as he went, and pointing it at Clark. Deanna knew what was coming.

"Zod don't! You win, just spare his life!" She cried out.

Zod turned toward her; then turned his blade, and drove it into Clark's opponent killing him instantly. Clark gritted his teeth in anger.

"You killed him for no reason!" Clark shouted.

Zod sneered. "In any arena there is only one victor. When will you learn that it's kill, or be killed here."

"Maybe in your world it is." Clark said through gritted teeth, and then he shook his head.

"But it's not in mine Zod.

Zod's sneered became a grin. "This is my world Kalel. Oh, and consider this your one free pardon because of the girl."He said pointing at Deanna, and then added. "The next time you fail to finish the it will be you who is dead not your opponent."

Zod looked at Deanna; then motioned for his guards to remove her form her cell, and brought along. The fight was over for the moment. The crowds began to break was lead away by the guards, and Deanna was escorted away to Zod's chambers once again.

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 5 entitled - Treachery, and The Way Home.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**This my continuation onto Star Trek TNG/Smallville Crossover. It was called "Imzadi."**

**It was originally written by Dragonball X Avalon, and now is cowritten by myself the "Countinuerofstories1987" Please note that some scenes are taken from the end of season 5, and other seasons of Smallville involving the Phantom Zone. I own nothing. Clark/Deanna Romance.**

**Quick Recap. Clark, and Deanna are in the Phantom Zone. Clark has been forced into being a gladiator; With the option to kill in a battle he refused, And thus enraging Zod to want his life. He is nearly killed executed when Deanna pleads for him to be spared; She tells Zod in a criptic way that he has won her, and she will bare him a heir. Clark oblivious to the true meaning behind her words takes no notice of this however; He is taken away as is Deanna, and now we will see if she truly means what she says. Zod has left her in his quaters alone; He has gone to explain to Clark that he is about to have her, But unknown to him Deanna has other plans for the Gennral.**

_**Now the countinuation.**_

_**Chapter 5 - Treachery, and The Way Home.**_

Clark stood in the silenece as the other gladiators stared at him in disbelief;

A big one named Bralor approached Clark, and spoke in a low voice.

"Why did you not kill that man? He would have killed you. Are you a coward?"

Clark shook his head slowly. "No; But what I believe is that no matter how much someone has hurt you, no matter how much it seems their evil at their core everyone is worth sparing. Killing senselessly accomplishes nothing. No person deserves that no matter what they've done, and I won't be the one to start doing it now."

Bralor nodded understanding his words.

"The mark of a great man is one who will show mercy, and compassion to his enemy. It is easier to hate your enemy, But stronger to love them."

Clark nodded in agreement smiling. "Exactly."

"That's where you're wrong Kalel" said a voice from behind them.

Unseen Zod had walked in right in the middle of their discussion; He looked at Clark with disdain, and spat at his feet.

"Mercy is a weakeness; A true warrior knows this, But let's face reality you are no warrior, and not fit for Deanna." Zod said hoping for a reaction.

He got one as Clark lashed out at in anger lunging for him only to be grabbed by Zod's guards;

Zod looked at him, and thought "What an idiot."

He knelt low next to Clark's ear so that only he could hear his next words.

"Deanna has betrayed you; When she said I win while she begged for your life she meant she would bare me an heir, and that means you have lost her Kalel." Zod said in a sneer.

He pulled away, and Clark looked at him seeing the truth in his eyes; He shook his head vigorously in protest, and fought to get free of the guards but to no avail. Zod laughed at this, and strode out leaving Clark in a raged state.

**Meanwhile in Zod's another encounter was about to take place unknown to Zod.**

Deanna was pacing in Zod's quarters.

"What were you thinking?! Agreeing to give in to Zod's demannds?!" She mentally rebuked herself.

But what else was she supposed to do? She couldn't just stand idle, and let the love of her life be murdered in cold blood.

"So what's your next move Deanna?" said a voice from behind her.

She gasped in surprise, and turned to see Q standing there smiling. Clearly he amused by the chain of events.

"Q; You knew these events would unfold like this didn't you? Yet you told us nothing, Why?"

Deanna said with barely contained rage.

Q spread his hands, and shrugged. "If I told you what would happen then you wouldn't be standing here; You wouldn't be faced with this choice between liberty, and love. So I ask you my dear where's the fun in that?

Deanna's eyes grew wide, and her rage inside snapped.

"FUN?! YOU THINK MAKING ME CHOOSE BETWEEN MY IMZADI, AND A MONSTER LIKE ZOD IS FUN?!

She tried backhanding Q hard; Q vanished, and reappeaered on the other side of her amusement on his face.

"Now calm yourself my dear; There may be a way out of this yet if you'll let me explain." Q said in a chiding way as if scolding a small child.

Deanna thought about it still very angry. She'd like nothing better than to rip him limb from limb; But the chances of her getting close enough to him were slim, and highly unlikely. It might be better to hear him out; after all he might be her only way out of this took a deep breath; slowly let it out, and began to calm down.

"Alright Q, You've got my full undivded attention." she said in a calm voice.

"That's better. My my perhaps there is hope for your race then ask yourself what are the three things Zod wants the most?" Q asked.

Deanna thought for a moment.

"To have me bare him a heir; make Clark suffer, and to conquer humanity." Deanna answered.

Q nodded in agreement then smiling asked. "What do you need to leave this place?"

"Clark's blood, and the crystal." She answered confused to see where he was going with this line of questioning.

Q's smile broadened. "Exactly; If I were you I'd become the hunter, instead of the hunted. Lead Zod on by confencing him that you will give him what he desires in every area, and then strike."

Deanna stood dumb founded, and shocked. For once Q was actually being helpful. But then she grew suspicus eyeing him wearily.

"Q, Why are you helping me? What's in it for you?" Deanna asked.

"My dear, I am not all bad you know. But to answer your questions it's quite simple really. Jor-el was my one, and only friend who appriciated me. I owe it to him to keep my word to see that his son, and compaion make it through this trial. As to what's in it for me the satisfaction that Jean Luc, and I shall actually meet in the future. Because you see if Zod does conquer humanity then Starfleet will never exist, or Jean Luc either." Q said matter factly.

Deanna was shocked by this decleration. She smiled. "You know Q there may be some humanity in you yet."

"Don't count on it Counselor." Q said shaking his head, and he vanished.

**~Two Hours Later~**

Zod strode into his tent to find Deanna on the bed smiling at him; He started to approach it with a grin of satisfaction on his face, and began to loosen his belt when Deanna shook her head slowly.

"Ah ah Zod you must give me something first." Deanna said in a slightly playfull tone.

"And what is that, Woman?" Zod sneered.

"Give me the honor of killing Clark in the arena." She said all the playfullness gone from her voice.

Zod stared at her for a moment as if it pleased him. Yet it cofused him at the same time.

"You wish me to let you dispatch my enemy when you just asked me to spare his life earlier? Explain." Zod said.

Deanna got off the bed, and slowly walked up to him.

"I asked you to spare him for one reason." Deanna lied. "I can never truely be yours while he still lives, and so I want you to let me destroy him in lorder for me to be yours. Then you woul have had your vengence; I shall give you a heir, and you can conquer humainty to your hearts content."

Zod nodded in understanding. Then closed the distance between them, and caressed her face to which she pretended to enjoy. He leaned foreword, and kissed her. Deanna was repulsed within but refused to show it. If she was to get out of here with Clark alive she must play up to this aragont monster if even just a little. She returned the kiss then pulled away.

"So is that a yes? "she said with a smile.

Zod nodded. "Yes."

Then stepped away; turned drew his blade, and grabbed Deanna into his arms holding the blade tight agains her thoat. He spokein her ear in a barely audible whisper.

"But if you lie then you will die."

Then he stepped away, and began to walk out. Right before he reached the exit to the tent he called over his shoulder to her.

"Get yourself cleaned up, and then call for one of my men. Your clothes will be brought to you, and whatever is brought to you I expect you to wear. Understand?"

It wasn't so much as a reuqest as it was a statment that much was clear. But she knew that she must endure this a little while longer, and then she'd be free of him forever. So she decided to respond in a fake, but what sounded like a sincere voice.

"As you wish my lord." Said meekly.

Then Zod was gone,and she breathed a sigh of relief that he fell for it. She walked over to where the bucket of water sat, and began to undress. She took the rag that lay next to the bucket, wet it, and began to clean herself. It took about twenty five mintues, nad the nshe was finished. She called out to the guards.

"Guards; My clothes now." She siad in a comannding voice.

A sack was thrown in; She quickly walked over to it, and began to remove it's contence. A pair of spiked steel guanlets that connected to open finger leather gloves, An iron breast plate that had chainmail sleeves attached to it. Leather straps came across the front of it, and along the back of it were sheathes with two short swords in them. The thought crossed her mind upon seeing them of killing her guards, and making a run for it. But that wouldn't be too smart seeing as how she would just be captured again so she thought better of it. She looked it in the bag again, and was repulsed at what she found there. It was a thin beige v-neck dress with a split on either side that came to her knees.

"What is it with men, and there twisted way of thinking?" She thought disgusted.

At least Clark wasn't like that; His heart was pure, and his mind clean. She sighed, and began to dress. She put on the breast plate first, and then the dress. She'd die before she'd give Zod the satisfaction of showing her body to him. She dawned the gauntlets, and then the sandles. Then she strode out of the tent, and walk up to her guards.

"Take me to Zod, NOW." She said in a voice that made her sound intimadating.

The guards squirmed a little, and then escorted her to the arena.

**~The Arena~**

Clark walked silently toward the entrance of the arena. His earth cloths had been burned, and now he looked more like a man of war. He wore a shleveless shirt; black leather vest, a red cape that attached to the vest, A pair of leather guanlets, and a pair of black pants. Clark looked walked in, and was suprised to see that it looked the same as it did before when Clark entered. The crowds were in an uproar when he entered, and he strode toward Zod's throne. As he neared the stairs two guards appoached him.

"KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!" They shouted at Clark.

Clark looked at them, and then at Zod who sat on his throne awaitng Clark's next move. A laugh snort of laughter came out of Clark's lips, and he spat at their feet shaking his head. This earned him an uppercut to the face that made his lip, and chin start to bleed. The other guard hit him at the same time in the forehead, and sent him sprawling to the ground. He felt blood trickling down his the side of his face as he began to rise. One of the guards started towards him, and then stopped. Clark looked up to see Zod had raised his had to stop him from inflicting anymore damage. He was then given his weaponry. A gold belt with a sword sheathed in it, and a circular sheild with a crest of the house of El on it. Clark quickly dawned them, and then heard a load cheer. He turned, and the gaped in shock at what he saw. Deanna was entering the ring. He looked at her confused, and then looked at Zod who was grinning at him. Realization of what Zod had in mind struck Clark like a hammer, and he gritted his teeth. He turned back to Deanna, and looked at her horrified. Then he her in his head.

"I'm sorry Imzadi; But this is the only way." She said with pitty evident in her voice.

She then drew her short swords from behind her, and waited. Clark looked toward Zod who nodded once slowly. Clark's eyes narrowed; he turned, and had just enough time to duck as Deanna's left handed short sword barely missed him by centimeters. She came at him again but this time he was ready; he pivoted to one side sticking out his leg as he went tripping her, and sending her falling to the ground. She rolled; jumped to her feet, and they began to circle one another looking for a weak point in each other's defenses. Deanna saw that Clark was favoring his left side as he side stepped; She decided to use this to her advantage, and lept her swords held high. But as she came down Clark's foot came up, and landed a kick to her chin that sent her flying backward. If she were a normal woman the fall would crushed her ribs. But she was no ordinary woman; She was a Starfleet Officer, and trained for multiple types of combat. As she flew backward she did a backflip in mid air landing on both feet, and this time decided to go on the defensive as Clark came in slowly. He swung his sword in a high arc, and at the last second swung low toward her thighs hoping to catch her off guard. But no such luck; Their swords met, and she pushed with all her might against his weight causing him to stumble back a few steps. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness she slashed at his left shoulder, and made a deep cut which sent him to his to one knee as he grimaced in pain. She turned, and walked away twirling her swords in the air as she went. Thoughts swam through Clark's head. Thoughts of confusion, and betrayal. Deanna read them, and spoke into his mind.

"If we want to get out of here alive then we must appear to be willing to kill each other. We have to get Zod's attention so that once one of us looks ready to die we can lure him to finish the job, and trick him. Only then can we make our escape."

The realization of what she was saying dawned on him; But he could not show it, or their plan would be foiled. Instead he rose to his feet, and called after her.

" Hey, Is that all you got?" Clark said in mocking tone.

Deanna's head snapped around, and her was face a mask of fury.

"What does it take to bring you down?" She asked in false hatred.

Clark laughed at her. "A lot more than what you've got."

At this she lashed out with the blade in her right hand aiming for Clark's chest only to be deflected by his shield, and her stike went harmlessly aside. She struck out with her other sword hand, and was pairied by Clark's sword. She gritted her teeth as she pushed against his weight with her sword trying knock him off balance only to shoved hard throwing her to the ground in a heep. She rose, and charged him shouting in rage. He stepped to one side sending her right past him. But as she went she suddenly turned, and lunged at him. Uprepared for this attack the blade caught Clark's forarm from behind, and sent his sword flying out of his reach.

Zod in grinned in satisfaction. "It won't be long now." He thought.

Unaware to him Deanna had heard this thought, and decided it was time for this to end. She stepped in acting as though she were going to lunge at Clark's leg causing him to bring his shield down; But instead she dropped her swords, and wrenched the shield out of his grip. After of which she swung it hard hitting him with so much force that it sent him to the ground slightley winded, and as he began to rise again she hit him with all her strength sending him crashing to the ground with blood dripping off the side of his face. Slowly he rose to his feet; He looked to see that she had tossed the shield aside, and was now picking up a mase that a fallen warrior had lost in battle. Mase in hand she brought it over her head, and lept attempting to bring it down on Clark's head. He caught the handle in both hands as it was brought down on him, and kick out hard with his foot sending Deanna falling on her side. As she landed she heard a crack, and felt a tense pain in her side. She had just broke a rib on the handle of one of the short swords she dropped. Clark lept bringing his fist up as he went hoping to knock her out cold; But as he came down Deanna turned sharply raising her blade blade as she went. Clark landed on the blade hard, and it went through him potruding out of his back. He fell to his knees holding his wound. Deanna took her sword out, and stood clutching her side as she did so. She then raised her blade looking down at Clark with a grin. The crowd roared it's approval. "Kill him! Destroy him! Finish him!" Deanna raised her blade higher about to deliver the killing strike as Clark sat on his knees looking up at her. Then Zod raised his hand, and spoke in a commanding voice.

"Stop!" He said rising to his feet.

Zod strode down the stairs slowly drawing his sword as he went. He walked up to Deanna, and who stepped to one side letting stand beside her. He smiled pleased by her, and the fight she had given him.

"Congradulations. At last I have a woman worth being joined too. But this..." Zod said softly to her pointing to Clark with his sword. "This kill is mine."

She nodded in acknoledgement, Zod tured to face Clark an evil smirk on his face. Deanna looked at Clark nodded once; he flicked his eyes to the crystal, and then to her in understanding. Zod put the tip of his blade to Clark's chin.

"At last Kalel...You will know my vengence." He said in a quiet mencing tone.

He raised his blade preparing to strike; but Deanna had other plans. As Zod brought the blade down hard with a strike that would have decapitated Clark's head from his body; She caught Zod's wrist in her hand hold firmly, and twisted til it fell into her other waiting hand. With a swift motion she brought it down hard under handed sending it through Zod's foot causing him to fall in agony; As he fell Clark reached out with his right hand, and grabbed hold of the crystal necklace ripping it off of Zod's neck. Instantly an engery shield wrapped itself around Clark, and Deanna; a gateway opened up behind them, and Clark's wounds healed from the rays of earth's yellow sun. Zod looked at both of them insensed.

"This isn't over. I will have my revenge on both of you. Especially you Betazoid, for your treachery."

Zod spat through gritted teeth as he lay on his side clutching his wounded foot. Clark stood triumphent.

"No Zod, That's where you're wrong. No revenge, and no more second chances for you." Clark said.

As he said this he crushed the crystal in his hand. He, and Deanna vanished along with the gateway leaving Zod laying there in the dust stranded in the Phantom Zone forever.

_**Stay tuned for the "Conclusion" of ths is story in the next, and Final Chapter.**_

_**~Cowritter's Note~**_

_**My apologies to all who have been reading this story for taking so long to post Chapter 5. I was on vacation for on week, and the rest of the time have been mondo busy with work. But now I have some free time once more. Please comment below on what you think so far? Just keep it clean though. I am eager to hear your thoughts, and opinions.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**This my continuation onto Star Trek TNG/Smallville Crossover. It was called "Imzadi." **

**It was originally written by Dragonball X Avalon, and now is cowritten by myself the "Countinuerofstories1987" I own nothing. Clark/Deanna Romance. **

**~Conclusion~**

**Alaska, USA. **

Clark, and Deanna fell to the ground in a pile holding tightly to one another as the gateway shut behind them. They looked at one another in relief, and then passion overwhelmed them both as the realization that they were together once more, and out of that god forsaken place forever became apparent.

Deanna's arms encircled Clark around the neck pulling him to her in a hungry yet desperate way.

She needed him; Needed him to never leave her she held him close never wanting to let go.

In the meantime Clark had one arm over her shoulder pressing her to him as his other arm in encircled her waist holding her in place as his lips caressed her neck ever so slowly working their way to her lips.

She let out a low moan as his lips came to the top of her neck. She gently took hold of his face pulling it up to where she could look him straight in the eyes smiling all the while.

"I love you Clark." She said in a soft husky whisper.

"And I you Deanna." He said barely audible.

Then he leaned foreward, and kissed her while she held the side of his face in her hand. The kiss was tender at first; Pecking lightly on the lips, and then slowly pulling back to lick her lips in a slow seductive way that sent her heart racing. He'd then kiss her again, and repeat the process countinuely. After doin this several more time she could not take it any longer; She released his face from her grip, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a violent, and yet passionate kiss that last what seemed like for an eternity. Their tounges inter mingled with each other as the kisses became more, and more passionate. Finally the came up for air, and Clark felt a shiver run through his lover. She looked at him with confusion.

"Clark why is there snow on the ground?" She said in bewillderment.

He looked at her in confusion. She was right, Why was there snow on the ground? After all the gateway should have taken them back to Smallville. He tilled his head to one side away from her, his brow furrowed in confusion because for miles around there was nothing but ice, and snow on the ground.

Then 6,000 miles away he heard voices talking in Alaskan. But that can't be right...? He turned back to Deanna still a look of confusion on his face.

"Deanna I don't know how, or why but we're in Alaska." Clark said.

"Ah but I can answer that my little friends." came loud voice from five feet behind them in the air.

Startled they pulled apart in a quick movement turning as they did so.

There hovered Q in the air smiling in amusement at them as they both turning red in embarrassment.

He ussered the both to stand with his hand in a friendly way. They looked at one another, and shrugged. Clark took Deanna's hand in his own, and they stood to face Q their fingers intertwining as they rose.

Deanna was the first to speak.

"Q, Just how long have you been here watching us?" She said a hint of embarrassment in her tone.

"Why the entire time my dear, and I must say you two make a lovely couple." Q said mockingly.

Deanna's eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Clark stepped foreward frusteration written all over his features. Q's smile just widened as he approached him.

"Do you know no bounderies at all Q?! Is nothing private to you?!" Clark shouted an anger.

"All that time in the Phantom Zone, and still you have not learned manners, or graditude.

Tut tut tut my son." Q sculled.

See that Clark was about to blow his stack at Q for calling him son she quickly stepped between them putting a calming hand on Clark's chest. She looked up at him looking directly in the eyes, and gently shook her head. Clark let his anger go in a slow deep breath. He turned toward Q apologetic.

"My apologies Q, I am grateful for the help you gave us but I would appriciate it if you don't observe us when we are...occupied." Clark said with a rougish smile.

Seeing that he was starting to have a sense of humor Q joined in.

"Oh it is I who should apologize, Next time you are...well how should I put this...Otherwise occupied I will turn a blind eye."Q said in a amused gocking tone.

Clark was about to respond with another witty remark when Deanna gave him a sharp look that stopped him cold turkey. Instead he smiled sheepishly at her to which she rolled her eyes turning to face Q once more. She took a deep breath, and decided enough was enough.

"Okay look before you two continue your eagotistic banter would you mind explain just why we are in Alaska instead of Smallville?" She asked annoyance in her voice.

"You know I could refuse, and play on words with your boyfriend a while longer if I chose to do so...

But you are quite right enough is enough for now. Q said nodding in agreement.

"Thank you boys." She said looking from one to the other as she spoke slowly irratation in her tone.

"You are both here because while it has seemed like a few hours have gone by in the Zone it has actually been years." Q said all joking gone from his manner. "Six years to be exact. So allow me to fill you in on what has happened in your absence."

Clark held up a hand for Q to wait before he contined. He tried to step back to gather his thoughts but instead wound tripping over his feet causing him to fall to the ground face first. He landed hard shook himself, and rose slowly still unsure of himself. Six years? How can this be? What had happened While he'd been gone, and what of his loved ones? He thought. He turned toward Q shock still on his face.

"Q please continue" Clark asked feeling a great sense of loss.

"Very well. Since you've been away much has transpired. Your parents Clark were informed as to what had happened by yours truly, and the situation. Your father didn't take it so well, and neither did your mother at first until I reassured them that you both would be well looked after. They are fine. Johnathon is Kansas State Senator, and Martha owns Lana's aunts old flower shop in Smallville. They still live on the farm, and even have a few hired hands there that have helped them in your absence. They have even added a runway for your father's private jet that was given to him by Lineol Luther after he, and your father put their differences aside becoming friends." Q explained.

This news shocked Clark all the more. His father, and Lex's dad were friends now? Surely not.

Before he could protest Q wave a hand cutting him off.

"Let me finish my dear boy. Now as I was saying they are friends now Lionel funded your father's campagin against Lex because he wanted to keep Lex away from have to much power in his hands. For what little good it did him. After he foiled his son's campagin Lex made a hostile takeover of Luthercorp booting Lionel out for good, and leaving him with nowhere to go. Your father offered Lex an ultimatum, To let Lionel own the Castle, or he would face a lawsuit Lex for all the trouble he caused your family over the years. He succeded, and the rest is history. As to Lana well after his major defeat to your father Lex asked Lana to marry him promising to give her everything she could ever want, and they've been married five years now living in Metropolis. As to Chloe, Lois, and Oliver well that was interesting to say the least. Oliver dumped Lois after he found her making out with a beach bum named Arthur Cury who as it turns out is the future king of Atlantis. He then went off to Star City to continue running with his family company Queen Industries by day, and being Green Arrow by night. One night he saved Chloe from some thugs in an alley regonized her, and asked what she was doing there. She said that she was looking for the man she loved Oliver Queen. He brought her to his arrow cave, and revealed himself where she asked him to marry her. She's his wife, and they live in Starling City now. She's also his sidekick calls herself Watchtower. They've assembled a group of ragtag heroes, and called themselves the Justice League Of America. Which brings us to you. You see was your father's wish that I give you this..." Q finished.

He then withdrew a crystal from under his arm. It was shaped like an arrow head only it was not small like one. Quite the contrary it was as large as Clark's hand. He placed it in the air, and it began to spin slowly towards Clark. As it reached himit stopped, and the point of it angled toward the north. He looked first to Deanna who nodded agreeing that he should take hold of it he stepped foreward grabbed it, and threw it hard toward the north. It flew end over end for about a hundred feet, stopped, and the dove into the ice. A loud rumble insued afterward, and then suddenly giant colums of ice shot up from the ground crisscrossing each other over, and over again til at last they stopped. What stood before him looked like a giant ice fortress, or cavern. The ice colums were thousands upon thousands of thick ice that stood forty feet high. Clark stood there astonished, and then tunrned to Q.

"What's in there?" He asked amazed.

Q uttered one word "Jor-el."

Clark's eyes widened, and he started walking toward the fortress. But then he stopped short, and turned back to face Deanna.

"Will you come with me?" He asked a little nervous.

"Of course I will Clark." She said tenderly.

They both turned to look back at Q.

"Thank you Q." They said together.

Q smiled, and nodded "You're both welcome I'll see you soon."

And with that he vanished. Clark looked at Deanna who smiled reached up, and kissed him softly on the lips. As she plled back he scooped her up in his arms, and superspead toward the fortress.

~Fortress Of Solitude~

Clark slowed his speed to a walk as the reached the entrance. Then he put Deanna down, and their fingers entertwined as thet began to enter the fortress. It was beathtakingly beautiful with thick pillars of ice that had a long seethrough staircase made up of soild ice that was the purest white you could imagine. As the began their way up these stairs they marveled at what they saw. There stood pillars that had kryptonian writting on it, and the translations of what it said in english. They read of great words, and sayings spoken by Krypton's brightest. Pictures in full detail of what Krypton was like from morning til dusk. When they reached the top of stairs they saw what appeared to be a console, and crystal spike sticking out of it. They approached slowly, and when they were only a foot away a crystal detached itself from the console, and hover in front of them.

Clark reach out, and took hold of it. Then a voice spoke.

"Kal=el, and Deanna you have traveled far." It spoke.

"Jor-el?" Clark said unsure.

"Yes, Welcome home my son." Jorel said in a loving voice.

"Fathe I thought Krypton was destroyed." Clark said cofused

"It was, but here in your Fortress of Solitude, the geography of our planet has been replicated for your training." Jor-el said reassurringly.

"I know there's a lot I can learn from you,

But I need to know why I was sent to the Phantom Zone with Deanna." Clark said

"It was a test, and trial to see if you could withstand any obstical. Deanna was the fatefull choice to make sure that you would keep remain of pure virtue for what is to come." Jor-el said.

Clark: What do you want me to do?

"You must do as I tell you. You must finish the training I have for you so that you may become Earth's savior, and hero. You must become the leader of this league of hero's. You must lead this generation, and the generations to come into a new era of heroisum. You can be, and must be thir becon of hope that when they look into the sky, and see you the will hope for a better tomorrow." Jor-el proclaimed.

Clark stepped forward, and a beam of light shot down engoulfing him.

A see through barrior surrounded him, and he stood motionless as knoledge upon knoledge poured into him. Deanna sat down at the top of the stairs, and waited. Six hours later the barrior broke, and Clark steeped out slightly dazed. He peered around him, and then his gaze fell upon her. He walked over to her, and embraced her. Then he pulled back, and looked at her. Jor-el spoke again.

"Your journey has come to an end my son." Jor-el said with finality

"I shouldn't have tried to push away my kryptonian side. It nearly cost me my life, and that of Deanna's in the Phantom Zone. My strength is accepting it, and accepting you." Clark said proudly.

"You honor me, A father's pride can not be messured in words but know that I am proud of you son. Your courage, love, and compassion you had shown in your greatest trial with your companion was beyond all I could have hoped for. Any father would hope that he is one day humbled by the feats of his son. But know that it is the pureness of your soul that I am most proud. You, and you alone possess the determination, and compassion that will be required to lead these humans into a new realm of heroism."

At these words a the ground rumbled Clark, and Deanna looked at each other alarmed.

Ten feet away at the top of a ice staircase the ground broke gave way as a piller of ice slowly shot up revealing a suit inside. It was a suit that looked to inspire hope, peace, and strength.

The suit itself was form fitting, and blue all over say for a few minor areas. The chest had the crest the house of El's wore shaped on it. A red triangle on the edges, and the letter "S" in the center of it with a yellow backdrop. The crest was the kryptonian symbol of peace. The house of El represented peace. Upon the waist was a gold belt laced into red underwear. The legs, and arms were blue of course,

But the attached at the theigh were red boots sewn into the suit. Clark walked around the suit admiring it proudly noticing that at the neckline the was a long flowing red cape, and upon it was the crest of the house of El in gold. Clark stepped back turning to Deanna. Then Jorel spoke.

"I ask you to remember one thing. Though your abilities may be of my blood it is your time in Smallville with the Kents, in the Phantom Zone with Deanna Troi that made you a hero Kal-el. You are this world's hero, and you are their Superman."

Clark looked back toward the suit to find Deanna holding it out to him in her arms.

"Always hold onto Smallville." A voice spoke from behind him.

Clark turned to find Q standing there a proud look of on his face.

"Your son has done well my old friend. He's just like his father." Q said to Jor-el.

"Thank you for guiding him Q, and keeping them both safe You've done well." Jor-el said in gratitude.

Q turned to Deanna holding out his hand.

"Come Counselor you've played your part, It's time to get you back to the enterprise." Q said.

"Excuse me?" Deanna spoke taken aback.

Clark stepped forward, but Deanna shot him a look that told him to back off. Clark reluctantly stoped in his endever to come to her aide, and stepped back while glaring at Q.

"What do you mean played my part? And what makes you think I am leaving?" She said pointedly.

Q smiled sadly. "You were brought here to make Clark the hero he was meant to become, and you have to leave otherwise the timeline will be poluted, and the Federation as you know it will never exist."

Upon hearing these words she stopped dead in her tracks. The Federation never exist? Zefron Cockron never making first contact with the volcons. Starfleet never existing. Johnathon Archer never comannding the first prototype Enterprise. The Federation of Planets never becoming a reality. James T Kirk never going on the first five year mission. The Enterprises A, B, C, and D never comissioned. Her Enterprise nevr captained by Jean Luc Picard. He father, and mother never meeting. Her birth, and her place on board the Enterprise-D gone. Countless dead, and earth may even destroyed all because of the choice shae made now. She looked at Clark as the tears began to form in her eyes. She knew what she had to do, and hated it too.

"He's right Clark. I have to go back." She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What?! Why?!" Clark said as his voice cracked in anguish.

"Clark Iove you, But if I don't go now a lot of people are going to die, I will never be born, and the future will not become what it is meant to be." She explained.

"But what about us?" Clark said still very hurt.

"We can't be selfish Clark, and sacrifice others lives for our own. Surely you must see that?" She asked trying to help him understand.

He swallowed hard. "You're right, As much as I hate to admit it you're right." He said nodding as tears came down his cheeks. "But I promise you this, This isn't the end. It's just the beginning my love."

He stepped forward, Deanna dropped the suit on the ground, and they embraced once more their passions overwhelming them. After what seemed like hours had passed the broke apart breathless. Clark looked at her mouthing "I love you," and she spoke in his mind "I love you too Imzadi."

With that he reached down, grabbed hold of the suit, and lept into the air flying away in a blur. His clothes flew off him he went dawning the suit, and he soaring toward the heavens.

Deanna looked after him, and then turned to Q composing herself as she went.

"Alright Q, I'm ready." She said

Q nodded grimy, and spoke softly. "I'm sorry Counselor, I truely am."

With a snap of his fingers they vanished.

Stardate 2468.1 U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-D

In flash of light they reappeared on the Enterprise in the Captain's Ready Room. Deanna sat down, and burst into tears. Q sat beside her, and patted her on the back comfortingly.

"There there Counselor, Look on the bright side." Q said.

Deanna's head whipped around to face him, and the rage in her eyes made Q squirmed a little.

"The bright side?!" Deanna shouted. "Do tell Q what is the bright side?!"

"Now calm down Counselor, You're starting behaving like Clark."

Q said trying to calm her down but to no avail.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME YOU MONSTER!" She raged.

Q snapped his fingers.

"NOW COOL OFF TROI!" Q said; Blew on her, and a artic wind instantly froze her body in place.

"First off you have saved the future, and secondly it is better than it was you left it." Q tapped his com badge.

"Admiral Q to Captain Picard." He spoke with humor in his voice again. "Jean Juc hates it when I do this." He said turning to Deanna snapping his fingers again.

"You're right I do. Where are you Q?" Picard said irritably.

"In your ready room Mon Capitaine." Q said sardonically

Minutes later the Captain entered, but he didn't come alone.

Behind him came a man in a suit that vaguely reminded her of Clark's entered. The suit was all black, and instead of red an gold the emblem on his chest it was white with a black backdrop. Their was no cape but there were white pads that went from his shoulders to neck. It almost looked starfleet. The man standing before her was not how she remembered him. He was taller, more broad shouldered, more muscular as well, and had a touch of grey on the sides of his temples, but it was still him.

It was still Clark.

"Hello Deanna. I've missed you." Clark said smiling warmly.

She ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him with such intense passion that Clark thought his head would explode as he returned is equally. Breathlessly they're lips parted, and she looked at him puzzled

"But how-?" She said bewildered.

Deanna looked from Clark to Q in confusion, But it was Picard who answered.

"Counselor; Deanna our friend here has spent the last hour telling me quite a tail." He said gesturing toward Clark. "Is there any truth to it?"

Deanna nodded slowly. "Yes Captain, There is."

Picard shook his head. "The Prime Directive states-"

Q stepped in interrupting the Captain in mid sentence.

"Oh spare us the lecture on your almighty prime directive Jean Luc. She just saved the entire alpha quadrant, not to mention the existence of the federation, and every life of every person on this ship including yours. Show some gratitude if you're capable of it you old fossil." Q said.

Clark smirked, and Deanna smiled smoothly. Picard looked livid but realized that he had a point.

"Very well, I suppose you are right.

Though I will have to talk it over with Starfleet Command." Picard said.

Deanna let go of Clark's neck, and their fingers intertwined.

"There's no need Captain." Clark said turning to the Picard.

"I spoke with them before I came on board,

and they agreed to give her a full pardon provided it did not happen again."

Deanna looked over at the Captain as well.

"I promise, and as of this right now I am resigning my commission with Starfleet." She announced to all present. The Captain was taken aback at first, but then thought he understood why, and smiled ruefully at Q who returned it grinning.

"Any particular reason why?" Q asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"As a matter of fact-"

She said turning to face Clark, and bending down on one knee as she went. "There is."

She looked up at gazed into Clark's eyes, and spoke into his mind.

"Will you marry me Imzadi?"

At this Clark's eyes filled with tears, and he noddedslowly speaking aloud.

"Yes Deanna Troi, Yes I will marry you." Clark said, and he swept her off her feet kissing her passionately. Q snapped his fingers, and they were instantly on Betazed 3 months later at Deanna's home. Lwaxana Troi, Mister Hume, Captain Picard, and the entire bridge crew were in formal attire clapping their hands as the happy couple kissed now dressed in a wedding gown, and tuxedo. Q waved his hand, and white rose peddles began to fall from the sky.

"Q, You always know how to make the perfect happy ending don't you?" Lwaxana said teasingly.

"What can I say my dear?" He said shrugging. "It's a gift."

THE END.


End file.
